Hetalygamists
by YaoiFangirl4Life1
Summary: A 16 year old African American girl and here friends are on their way to Neko-con when they spot a table set up suspiciously like a G8 meeting...MEXCanadaXJapanXChinaXGray. Please read! May not sound like much but I assure it's good for a few laughs. Lemons and Limes, so watch out! Please don't report. Don't like, Don't read. I respond to reviews!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: YaoiFangirl4Life here! My friends recently got me hooked on Hetalia. They can't seem to choose one guy (neither can I), so we're Hetalygamists. This is a story about how we all get the countries of our dreams.:) My first ever published fanfic, and my friend pressured me into it, so be gentle!

* * *

"Quinn, get your black ass out here, we're going to Neko-con!" I pick up my non-cosplay clothes ( I'm dressed as a Japanese school-girl) and yell, "I'm coming, ya dumb crackers!" I'm a chubby african-american girl and I'm fine with that, there's just more of me to love. I get outside and see my best friend Sonya, a skinny, white, brunette with shoulder length hair and an average looking face. I also see Jamie, a chubby white girl with dyed red hair, Elvis, our resident gay with short brown hair, and Amy, a half puerto-rican girl with curly black hair. I'm basically the only black fan, but hey, someone's got to represent.

"If you don't leave me the hell alone, I'll start screaming non-US/UK shippings." I say, knowing Sonya's only weakness."Do it and Die." she says in a dead serious voice. "Slavery's over trick, I don't have to take your shit!" Jamie suddenly screams "Get in the goddamned car or I'm gonna kick your asses!""Okay bitches, get in the damn car!" chimes in Elvis."Let's go!" says Amy, the more tame one in our group."Okay crackers! Let's go to Neko-con!" I exclaim. "Amen!" they yell in response. Little did we know, all of our Hetalia dreams were about to come true!


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell's going on over there?" We were on our way to Neko-con when I spotted what looked like a huge group of people sitting at a long table."Maybe they're just some hardcore cosplayers?" replied Amy."Whateve," says Elvis. "Let's get our Neko-con on!" "Yeah," I second." I'm a fat black chick in a Japanese school-girl outfit. If there's one place I belong, it's Neko-con." I feel a bit strange just sitting here in this outfit.

"Let's go check it out!" says Jamie dressed as Blood Dupre from the Alice series. "What?" Screams Elvis, who's dressed as a cat in honor of Neko-con. " Hell no, let's go Neko-out!"" I wanna see if their cosplayers" Says Sonya, always ready to see her beloved America or England. " Oh my josh, if we go see who these idiots are, can we go to Neko-freaking-con already?!" I scream, ready to just get this shit over with and meet some voice-actors. "Yes, Quinn." They all say in unison as if their freaking kindergarteners talking to their teacher. " Well then what are we waiting for?" I ask, getting a bit irritated."Let's go and see what's going on so I can go to Neko-con." I say with a sigh.

* * *

A/N: I know, short chapter. Don't worry they get progressivly longer. I have about 40 chapters already written, so it's just a matter of typing. BTW miss u Sonya! Reviewers get an England body pillow...

Japan: Why not one of me?

Me: Because you're mine.

Sonya: Why my lover!

Me:*slowly pulling Japan out of the room* Gotta go! She's about to go physcho me.

Sonya: *Running after me with a cupcake she got from 2p!England*Eat!

Me:*Shoves 2p!Canada in front of me*Protect me my 2p!lover!

2p!Canada:*Glowers threateningly at Sonya*

Me: TTYL, my lovely readers!


	3. Chapter 3

We get out of the car and make our way towards the table when, when I notice something strange. The set-up is just like the one in Hetalia. Now, being the reasonable young african-american female that I am, I immediately thought they were cosplayers. But I'm sure that all of you beautiful fangirl/boy readers of mine have always thought 'What if?' And that is exactly what happened to me.' What if' Jamie could have Prussia, Norway, and Germany? 'What if' Elvis could have Turkey and France? 'What if' Sonya could have America and England? 'What if' Amy could have Romano, Iceland, and Romania? And last but not least, the big kahuna of all questions, 'What if' I could have Japan, China, and Canada? If all our crazy fangirl(and boy) dreams could actually become reality?

Speaking of reality, let's get back to it, shall we? Where was I? So we made our way to the strangely familiar table and saw what had to be a group of the most kick-ass cosplayers there ever has been our will be, because that's the only reasonable explanation. Their costumes were so spot-on it was ridiculuI even got a bit excited. I almost forgot they were just cosplayers. They all turned around and asked us the exact same question."Hello, are you new countries?" And then all fangirl hell broke loose.

* * *

Me:*Panting, out of breath* I bearly escaped! That chick is crazy!

Canada: Be fair Quinn. How would you feel if Sonya gave every one a body pillow of me?

Me: *Sighs* You're right.

Canada*Smiles*

Me: But I'm gonna have to punish you for pointing out my flaws...*Takes out handcuffs and Maple syrup*

Canada:*Backing away* Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

"Now before you guys freak out." I say, knowing what's coming next. "These guys are just cosplayers. They're not the real Hetalia guys that we love and admire." "You love and admire us?" asks wanna-be Japan with super smexy perma-blush*."But you just met us a moment ago." "Ofcourse they love me." Says America, from what Sonya would consider a Primo spot, A.K.A England's lap. "I'm a Hero!" "Sure you are, Love." Says England while he plays with America's dirty-blonde hair."OMG," Squeals Sonya, "It's US/UK!" "There's always room for a third," Says America,cockily."And we've always had a thing for brunettes." Adds Iggy. Sonya looks as if she's about to pass out, so I do what any reasonable black person who doesn't want to carry someone on their back would do. I smack the shit out of her( and pop the huge zit that had taken up residence on her face) to knock some sense into her.

Jamie,Amy,and Elvis went to go fangirl over their respective countries while I stare in awe. How can my friends be stupid enough to actually believe these are the real Hetalia guys? How dare these idiots encourage their non-existent fantasies? I round up my friends( to much protest) And am about to announce our departure when I see a totally hot guy sitting in a corner with a teddy-bear. It seemed as if no one knew he was there, not even my friends.

"Do you guys see the blonde sitting in the corner?" I ask. Elvis takes a break from asking France and Turkey about their polocies about putting the D in the A long enough to reply in the the hell?! Maybe I was wrong. Maybe these really are the Hetalia guys? Only one way to find out!

* * *

Canada: Yay! You can see me!

Me: *Licks the shell of his ear* I sure can. And I like what i see.

Canada:*Blushes*

Me: Anywho let me explain perma-blush,it obviously means pemanant blush. Oh and D=Dick A=Ass. Yeah I know, e and my friends are pervs.

China:Please Review,Aru!


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello, your name's Canada right?" I asked the shy blonde. "You can actually see me?!" He exclaimed, voice full of excitement and surprise. "Well I'm talkng to you aren't I?" I reply, charmed by how soft-spoken and shy the blonde was. That's when I realize these really are the Hetalia 's absolutely no way a guy this attractive and like-able would be that in secure."OH MY GOD," I squeal, which is not something I partake in normally," You guys really are the real deal!"

"Wow, you just realized that?" asks Sonya, from her new spot next to America on Iggy's lap. "Well excuse me for not Jumping into China,Japan, or Canada's lap no sooner than walking through the door.""You like us?" asks the trio whom I just mentioned in unison. If I wasn't black, you'd have seen red tint my cheeks. Never being one to trust eaisily,(unlike my friends)I respond,"I like the IDEA of being with knows if I'd like the real thing." China gets up, walks over to me, and uses one finger to lift my chin."Does that mean you've wanted me for a while?" he asks. Before I could answer Japan had his Katana to China's throat."She's mine, -off." Then something extremely unexpected happens. Everyone notices Canada when he screams," She noticed me first, so I get dibs!" And in my mind I thought with a squeal, let the game begin!

* * *

Me:Aww, you're so cute when you stand up for yourself!*Fangirls*

Canada:*Blushes*But I don't like to be loud...

Me: That's what you have me for, babe.*kisses adorable Candian

Japan and China:*Pouts*

Me:You'll get your turns soon enough, chill out.

2p!Canada: My bitch wants you to review, so you will review*holds hockey stick threateningly*

Me:*Hits 2p!Canada* Stop calling me that or I'll give you to Jamie(who's been moving in on my 2p!man)

Jamie:Kolkolkolkolkolkol

Me:Stop hanging around Russia!


	6. Chapter 6

"Well I get Jamie because I'm the only one who's awesome enough to get her," states Prussia, to extreme protest from Norway and Germany. "NO fair." screams Germany." Hitler and the Nazis raped me into submission! I get dibs!" "Guys," says Jamie as I smile, thankful that someone has decided to tell them we must leave." Don't stop." I can't help it. I face-palm anime style.

"Okay, this has been fun," I the smart, reasonable one(which isn't much coming from my group) say."But I think it's time for us to go.""Awww..."Says everyone in the room, then I see a light bulb go off in Sonya's head. I'm really worried. You see, she now there are only two things I can't resist when it comes to anime guys. She calls over Japan, China, and Canada, whispers something to them, then they walk towards me.

I'm determined not to be swayed by their awesome hotness."What do you want?" I ask coldly. Canada and Japan start to blush, as china takes his hair out of his ponytail. And that, my friends, is when I know I'm done. You see my two weaknesses just so happen to be anime guys with long hair,and anime guys who blush. _Thanks for selling me out Sonya_. I mouth to her. She stops flirting for long enough to mouth back to me I mouth to her. She stops flirting for long enough to mouth back to me, _You're welcome. Stupid white bitch, _I think. " Don't you like us?" the trio asks me in unison, looking at me with big, teary, bambi eyes. What's a girl to do,I ask you. I do the only reasonable thing. I melt.#Don't Judge Me:p.

"Of course I like you guys." I reply."You're cool, sweet, and,not to be to direct, you're hot. China takes my hand and brings it to his lips. "Don't you think you're acting a bit too shy?" he asks coyly."You're friends seem to like us well enough Miss...""Just call me Quinn.""Very nice to meet you Quinn-chan!" Japan cuts in. His blush is too much for even a girl like me. I squeal,"Kawaii!" and pull him into a hug. "Japan, you're too kawaii for even me!" I loosen my hold on the poor guy so he can breathe.

"Get your hands off of Japan!" Screams Mia,Sonya's little sister, seemingly appearing out of no where."What the hell are you doing here?You're not in this fanfic! Get out!" I grab the 10-year-old blonde by the hair, swing her around like a javelin, then throw her out my fanfic.(Winner=Quinn;})"Fanfic?" everyone asks. "Forget about it." I say. Then I notice Canada sitting in the corner by himself again."Hey, Blondie! You okay?" I ask. " Nobody cares anyway." he says with a frown. Seeing he's so down that a simple talk won't help, I sit down and kiss him on the cheek. He turns and smiles when I say,"Well I do."

* * *

Me:Yes,Yes, I know extreme cheesiness towards the end.

Canada: I liked it.

Me:*Smiles pervertedly* Well if you liked that, then you're gonna love some of the things I have planned for later.

China:*Gets an even more perverted smile as he grabs me from behind* And you're gonna love the naughty things I have prepared for you, my little uke.

Me:*Pouts childishly*I'm no uke!*Turns to reader and smiles* Please review, you perfect person you.


	7. Chapter 7

Paste your document here.

"You guys, I think we should leave," I say. "It'd starting to get dark out." I was sitting in a corner of the room being cuddled against my will(though I didn't fight) by China Japan and Canada until they had to take a break because Russia kept bothering us, so I finally got to make this statement.

"Do you really want to leave that bad?" asks Japan, with his adorable accent. "Ofcourse not I…hey, where the hell is Elvis?!" "Hey went somewhere with Turkey and France…something about putting the D in the A? They went into that room over there." Answers Russia. " Where in the name of fuck did that door come from?" I ask. "Just go with it." He replies. Okay… this shit is bonkers cray cray. " Who wants to go get Elvis and be mentally scarred in the process?" I ask. There were no takers. I know what I must do.

All of a sudden Mia pops out of nowhere.( Did you really think I was gonna sacrifice myself? I'm glad you think I'm that nice, but H-E-L-L NO.

" There's naked Japan and China in that roo." I say. I'd pushed them behind me so they were no longer visible. "Really?!" she exclaims. I can't help finding it weird that a ten year old wants to see naked guys, but I nod. " I wanted to go in there and look, but they said they only wanted you." "Ha! Take that nigga!" she exclaims, charging into the room. I think we know who had the last laugh in that situation. At first there was silence. Then there were two screams of utter horror.

"Lies," Mia screams as she runs off to god knows where."Lies!"(Quinn wins:}) Everyone looks at me in horror."What?" I say."She got the job Elvis get your scrawny white ass out here!" Everyone's still staring. " Stop looking at me! Go back to whatever the hell you were doing." This gets all of them back to flirting their asses off.

I realize China and Japan are closing in on me. "What the hell are you doing?" I ask, planning on making a hasty retreat when I'm grabbed by the arms." We think we deserve a reward." The hot Asians say in unison. I laugh." For what?" " If we wanted to we could have came out from behind your back and ruined your plan." They say in self-confident voices." And what makes you think you deserve a reward for doing what I say when everyone else already does so?"

"Sonya-san." They say harmoniously. I look at the brunette in shock. _For the zit,she mouths._ I'm not even gonna get into that. "What the fuck do you want?" I ask too tired to argue. They smile suggestively and say, "A kiss.""No." is my immediate response. " give us one good reason." Say China, leaning closer and invading my personal space. "Because I don't want to?"

"That's not a good enough reason." Says everyone in the room simultaneously. " Did I ask any of you?" "No, but we answered, so deal with it." They reply. " Don't use my favorite line against me!" I exclaim. " Stop stalling and kiss them already!" In my exasperation with the whole thing I screamed, "Fine!" I immediately cover my mouth and say,"I didn't mean tha-" "Too late," says Sonya, still angry about the zit. "You said fine, so do it."

I sigh in defeat. "Just get it over with." I say. China nods and smiles.

He tilts my head up using one finger underneath my chin and puts his soft lips on mine. I raise my hands and twine them in his hair, getting caught up in the moment. It's a truly amazing experience. That is, until I feel his hand moving up my side. Right before he reaches any, Unmetionable places, I untangle my hands from his hair and use one hand to slap his away as I yell,"Hentai!" I knock him to the ground and push his face into the floor. "It's Japan's turn." Says Sonya. "Stop stalling." Fuck My Life.

..


End file.
